


Dysfunctional Family

by great_gospel



Series: Reincarnation's a Bitch [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gaang Antics...Gaangtics???, Gen, Gen Fic, Reincarnation, the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_gospel/pseuds/great_gospel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka mocks, Zuko rages, and Aang has an epiphany. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysfunctional Family

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 400
> 
> Originally posted on FFN in 2010.

"Oh, come on, Zuko. Not  _another_ one of your 'I have to restore my honour' speeches," Sokka groaned, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

The aforementioned firebender scowled.

"All we ever seem to hear from you is 'I have to redeem myself' this, or 'I have to redeem my family' that," the water tribesman mocked, exaggerating his voice.

Suki and Katara tried to stifle their giggles, while Toph simply threw her head back and laughed.

Needless to say, Zuko was far from amused.

"Umm, Sokka..." Aang warned. He knew firsthand the consequences of provoking his firebending sifu's incredibly short temper.

"My honour is at stake!" the young — and soon to  _die_ young — warrior continued. "The sins of my father, my father's father, my father's grandfather must be atoned for! Even my  _mother's_ grandfather—" He stopped short and released an embarrassingly high-pitched scream. "I take it back! I take it all back! I was just kidding! Come on, Zuko, old buddy, old pal! Spare me!"

"HIDE ME, MOMO!" Sokka screeched, cowering behind the unknowing lemur.

Zuko growled in response, but ceased his seemingly endless barrage of fireballs.

"Alright, Zuko. I think he's learned his lesson," Aang laughed nervously, still wary.

"Honey, you've got one heck of a boyfriend," the Blind Bandit quipped, addressing Suki. "So  _manly_ , taking cover behind Momo and all... Yep, he's definitely a keeper."

The little dialogue elicited a grumble from the Kyoshi Warrior.

"And, for future reference," — all eyes turned to Zuko, who was still somewhat steamed — "when mocking me, be sure not to include my mother's side of the family in your rants. Especially not my mother's grandfather."

There was a collective "huh?"

The almost seventeen-year-old sighed. "My great-grandfather on my mother's side is Avatar Roku, you idiots."

Silence. Then...

"You're really related to an Avatar?"

"Well, why didn't you say so sooner?"

"That's so cool, Zuko!"

"So, your two great-grandfather's were mortal enemies? Must've been fun at reunions."

"EVERYBODY BE QUIET!" Aang's clear voice rang out, amidst the jabber.

Blink.

"So...Roku is your great-grandpa, and I was him in a past life, right?"

Zuko nodded dumbly, not sure if he liked where this was going, but before he could utter another word...the last airbender leapt onto him from behind, enveloping him in huge bear hug.

"Wha— What are you—?" he spluttered.

"That means we're related! Welcome to the family!"

And that was that.


End file.
